Found and Killed
by pipersam
Summary: Une fillette arrive au NCIS en réclamant Ziva et entraînant des conséquences sans précédents.    nous nous trouvons après la saison 7 avec de grosses différences expliquées au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de l'histoire
1. The little girl

« David. » Lança Ziva en décrochant son téléphone.

Le sourire qu'elle arborait, suite à une blague vaseuse de Tony, s'estompa rapidement et l'italien su qu'il se passait quelque chose.

« J'arrive immédiatement. »

Sans laisser le temps à son équipe de réagir, l'Israélienne disparue dans l'ascenseur.

McGee et Tony se tournèrent vers leur chef d'équipe qui haussa les épaules et monta voir Vance sans un mot de plus. Bien plus que DiNozzo, Jethro savait lire sur le visage de celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille depuis longtemps. Il se passait définitivement quelque chose.

Gibbs redescendit deux minutes plus tard, sous l'œil interrogateur de ses deux agents. Ziva n'était toujours pas revenue. Le chef d'équipe secoua la tête et se replongea dans son dossier. Tony soupira et McGee se reconcentra sur son écran.

A plusieurs centaines de mètres, Ziva arrivait dans le bureau des entrées.

« Content de vous voir Agent David, elle semble ne pas parler français et vous réclame corps et âme. »

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils et entra dans la pièce devant le sergent en charge de la sécurité. La porte se refermait à peine qu'une fillette d'environ 3 ans se jetait dans les jambes de Ziva. Surprise, elle s'agenouilla et cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsque ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de l'enfant. La petite était aussi brune que l'agent en face d'elle, ses grands yeux noirs étaient si expressifs.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

La fillette regarda le sergent puis Ziva et se pencha à son oreille.

« Je ne dois parler qu'à toi. »

La jeune femme se retourna et lui demanda de les laisser, puis elle souleva l'enfant et l'assit sur la table avant de replonger ses yeux dans les siens. Elle se doutait pourtant qui pouvait être cet enfant mais cela impliquait trop de choses et elle espéra sincèrement se tromper. Hélas, rien ne pouvait tromper les instincts de Ziva David.

« Je m'appelle Sarah Ziva Abby MacKensie » Lança-t-elle en penchant la tête l'air plus sérieux que jamais. Trois ans seulement et déjà un vrai petit bout de femme se dit Ziva tentant de cacher son émotion.

« Comment es-tu arrivée là ? »

« Papa et Maman ont dit que je ne serai en sécurité qu'avec le NCIS. » Répondit-elle.

Sarah avait une élocution parfaite et Ziva n'en fut nullement étonnée. Cette dernière hocha la tête, pris la petite dans ses bras et sortie dans la pièce.

Après avoir assurée au sergent qu'elle prenait le relai, elle décrocha son téléphone. Ziva ne sortit pas du bâtiment pour autant se dirigeant vers une porte dérobée.

« Abbigail Sciuto ? »

« Abby, pourrais-tu me rendre un service ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux Ziva, quelque chose ne va pas ? Il faut me le dire si tu as un problème, tu sais que je suis là pour toi et… »

« Abby, il faut que tu viennes me chercher avec ta voiture à l'entrée, la porte de sécurité. Ne pose pas de question et préviens tout le monde de nous retrouver aux archives. »

« Tout de suite Ziva, ne t'inquiète de rien, j'appelle Gibbs et j'arrive. Dans deux minutes je suis là. »

Les deux jeunes femmes raccrochèrent et la gothique attrapa ses clefs de voiture en courant vers l'ascenseur. Elle déboula entre les bureaux de ses amis, se planta devant celui de Jethro et lui parla en utilisant la langue des signes. Une minute plus tard, elle s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur de nouveau sous les yeux ébahis de Tim et DiNozzo. Gibbs les sourcils froncés, se leva et fit signe à ses deux agents de le suivre. Pourquoi Ziva leur demandait-elle de la rejoindre dans le seul endroit sans caméras et pourquoi elle avait besoin du ''corbillard'' d'Abby et de ses fenêtres tintées.

* * *

Je m'excuse d'avance des fautes d'inattention. Tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure je vous le promet. Et je vais essayer de rester au maximum dans le profil des personnages sans OOC.


	2. Who are you?

Toute l'équipe se regroupa dans le fond de la pièce des archives, Ducky s'y trouvait également. Personne ne parlait, pas même Tony qui pour une fois se contentait de réfléchir. Chose qui dut étonner Gibbs parce qu'il ne cessait de le fixer semblant attendre une réaction de la part de son second. Quelques minutes plus tard, Abby entrait la première. Elle s'avança regarda tour à tour ses amis puis se retourna.

« Ils sont tous là Ziva. »

La jeune femme entra alors, la petite fille dans ses bras. Abby se posta à ses côtés et l'enfant lui prit la main. La gothique ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle l'avait reconnu à la seconde où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés. Comment ne par reconnaître cet enfant. Son regard et son sourire parlaient pour elle.

« Enfin Ziva que se passe-t-il donc ? » Lança Tony qui s'approchait curieux mais tout de même inquiet.

Gibbs s'avança, passa derrière Ziva et posa les yeux sur la fillette. Cette dernière lui adressa un immense sourire avant de lever la main.

« Salut Gibbs ! » Lança-t-elle comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Le chef d'équipe ne pu s'empêcher de sourire qui mourut aussitôt, il venait de comprendre.

« Où sont tes parents mademoiselle… » Demanda Ducky qui s'était également rapproché.

A présent tous se trouvait autour de Ziva et de Sarah.

« Sarah Ziva Abbigail MacKensie. Je ne sais pas où ils sont Ducky. »

Le vieil homme surpris sembla soudain comprendre également. Seul Tim et DiNozzo continuaient de fixer Sarah surpris.

« Il faut prévenir Vance. » Lança soudain Gibbs.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Hurla presque Tony qui n'en pouvait plus.

Gibbs se rapprocha de son agent avant de lui assener une claque derrière le crane, Sarah se mit à rire.

« Regarde là bien abrutis ! Toi aussi McGee ! »

Timothy s'exécuta et comprit enfin, sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise et aussitôt l'inquiétude l'envahit. Tony ne tarda pas à se coller à Ziva se forçant à sourire à Sarah. Tout risquait de s'enchaîner très vite et les conséquences ne tarderaient pas.

« Patron sauf votre respect, je ne crois pas que le directeur soit une personne sure. »

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le bleu. »

Ducky secoua la tête signe qu'il était d'accord avec Tony et McGee.

« Moi je fais confiance à Gibbs, s'il dit que le directeur doit être mit au courant alors il faut aller le chercher. Je peux même y aller moi-même si tu veux Gibbs et tout de suite. Le plus tôt nous agissons et le plus tôt… »

Elle s'arrêta soudain tourna la tête vers Sarah qui les observait en silence.

« Ziva ? » Demanda alors Tony qui espérait sincèrement la voir réagir. La jeune femme semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Comment ne pas l'être. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis son arrivée au NCIS était sur le point de s'effondrer. Elle avait faillit laisser sa vie pour protéger leur secret. Elle avait abandonné une partie d'elle-même peu de temps auparavant parce que celui-ci était en danger.

« Abby, peux-tu aller chercher le directeur s'il te plait ? » Finit-elle par demander.

« Tout de suite, je vais le chercher. Dans deux minutes nous serons de retour. »

Elle déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de Sarah et disparue.

« Est-ce qu'enfin vous aller me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ! » Hurla presque Vance en entrant dans la pièce.

Sarah sursauta aussitôt rassurée par Ducky qui se tenait près d'elle assis autour d'une table.

Gibbs s'approcha et fit les présentations. Léon semblait sur le point de perdre patience. Abby se rapprocha du médecin légiste et de la fillette afin de détourner son attention.

«Gibbs ! » reprit Vance impatient.

Celui-ci chercha le regarde de Ziva qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Caitlin Todd et Ari Haswari. »

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et désolée du retard j'ai quelques soucis de santé en ce moment. Je vais tout expliquer ne vous inquiétez pas, et je vais tenter de le faire sans incohérence. Soyez patient :o)

J'imagine que ce sujet a déjà été traité mais j'avais envie de tenter ma chance et de voir si j'arrivais à tenir le choc au niveau de l'histoire et des probables incohérences.

A bientôt j'espère.


	3. Why and How

« Pardon ? » Demanda Léon suite aux noms prononcés par Gibbs.

Celui-ci tourna la tête en direction de Ziva qui inspira profondément. Il était temps de tout raconter, Gibbs semblait faire confiance à Vance, la jeune femme suivrait donc les instincts de celui qui avait, très rapidement, prit la place de son père.

« Replaçons les choses dans leur contexte. Mon arrivée au NCIS s'est fait après la mort de Kate, tout comme l'arrivée de Jenny. »

Vance hocha la tête, se demandant soudain pourquoi la jeune femme appelait l'agent Todd de manière si familière.

« La vérité est tout autre directeur. Ari a contacté Gibbs peu de temps avant lui expliquant sa situation, il sentait qu'il serait bientôt perdu et que le Hamas aurait raison de lui et de sa morale. Morale déjà bien compromise. Cet appel n'a pu se faire que grâce à l'aide de Kate qui avait su faire revenir mon frère dans le droit chemin malgré tout le mal qu'il avait pu tenter de lui faire. Elle avait vu en lui plus que cet assassin dur et froid qu'il était. »

La jeune femme plongea d'instinct son regard dans celui de son partenaire. Tony avait su lire en elle de la même manière.

« Hélas, Ari savait pertinemment que sa mission était compromise et que le Mossad ne tarderait pas à envoyer quelqu'un. Et mon frère connaissait suffisamment notre père pour savoir qui serait envoyé. Et il a eu raison. Eli David m'a ordonné de me rendre en Amérique et de tuer mon propre frère. »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, se remémorant les faits de l'époque.

« Et je l'aurai fait si Ari n'avait pas prit les devants. Il m'a appelé à la minute où je suis arrivée aux Etats-Unis. Nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous dans un endroit sûre et j'y ai fait la connaissance du NCIS prêt à aider leur amie et celui qui partageait sa vie. Nous n'étions pas habitués à cela, pour nous le pardon n'existait pas. Mais Ari était mon frère et j'ai ouvert les yeux le jour où Eli m'a demandé de le faire taire. J'étais un assassin mais il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, lui qui l'avait placé au sein du Hamas. Eli avait fait de Ari l'homme qu'il était devenu et le NCIS lui a rendu son âme. »

Ziva se livrait corps et âme, Vance n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas le genre de la jeune femme de parler ainsi et il comprit qu'elle parlait plus pour sa nouvelle famille que pour lui. Il se rendit compte de l'effet bénéfique de ses agents sur l'ancien assassin du Mossad.

« Je me savais surveillée alors Gibbs et a monté un plan. Pour sauver Kate et Ari il fallait suivre les ordres du Mossad et le plan d'origine de Ari. Et c'est ainsi que Caitlin Todd et Ari Haswari sont mort. »

Léon ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Ils avaient bien joué leur coup.

« Et…et cette petite ? »

Gibbs hocha la tête.

« Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles depuis leur disparition. Il a du se passer quelque chose. » Reprit soudain McGee plus inquiet que jamais.

Vance regarda tour à tour ses agents avant de s'arrêter plus longuement sur DiNozzo. Il ne disait rien et cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Vous êtes donc les seuls au courant ? »

« Visiblement plus maintenant. » Continua Tony qui s'était rapproché subtilement de Ziva.

Vance se repassa mentalement les rapports de son équipe phare. Comment avaient-ils pu faire cela sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. A l'enterrement de l'agent Todd, le reste de l'équipe semblait dévastée, il en était certain il avait lu les rapports psy de Ducky.

Tony sembla lire en lui et continua.

« C'était comme si nous l'avions perdu directeur. Elle disparaissait avec un homme qui avait failli la tuer. »

Tony se remémora les visions de Kate qu'il avait eu et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Le reste de l'équipe hocha la tête.

« La poursuite d'Ari, le sauvetage de Gibbs tout était un coup monté ? »

Ziva approuva du chef en précisant à nouveau que son père l'avait fait surveiller pendant ses premiers mois au NCIS.

Soudain Vance sembla ne plus comprendre une fois de plus.

« Attendez, Rivkin et l'annonce d'Eli comme quoi il vous avait ordonné de tuer Ari et que vous étiez sensé nous faire croire que vous aviez sauvé Gibbs en désobéissant au Mossad. »

Tony grimaça regardant soudain Ziva qui ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir.

« Lorsque je suis rentrée à Tel Aviv après la mort de Jenny, j'ai du prouver mon allégeance, encore. Le Mossad et mon père pensaient que l'Amérique m'avait rendu faible. J'ai de nouveau subit l'entraînement adéquat et Michael Rivkin s'est soudain intéressée à moi. Je me suis rapidement rendue compte qu'Eli avait des doutes, qu'il ne me faisait plus confiance. J'ai du jouer leur jeu et rentrer dans le moule de l'assassin du Mossad de nouveau. Et les choses se sont dégradées, le rapport que vous avez eu directeur n'est pas tout à fait exact. »

Elle s'arrêta soudain serrant les mâchoires, parler de leur duperie était une chose. Revenir sur l'épisode Rivkin et la Somalie en était une autre. Tony sembla comprendre et reprit à sa place, le regard dur.

« Rivkin a finit par comprendre je ne sais trop comment. Ziva était de nouveau sous la surveillance du Mossad et j'ai du m'en charger avant que tout ne dégénère. Ziva était de nouveau dans le collimateur du directeur du Mossad et nous avons du simuler une trahison de sa part. Uniquement pour épargner sa vie. Nous n'avions pas prévu qu'Eli David envoie sa propre fille à la mort. » Il s'arrêta et il eut un regard blessé avant de reprendre. « Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne nous as jamais rien dit mais tu savais et c'est pour cela que tu ne l'as dit qu'à Gibbs. »

Ziva ne manifestait aucun signe d'émotion luttant contre ces souvenirs si douloureux.

« Eli David ne nous a pas laissé en paix avant que je n'explique ce qu'il en était à Ben-Gidon » Acheva Gibbs qui ne voulait pas prolonger plus longtemps le supplice de la jeune femme.

« Alors tout le temps où nous avons cru à votre trahison ce n'était qu'un coup monté ? Pour votre frère et l'agent Todd ? »

« Deux vies étaient en jeu directeur, plus celle de ma nièce dont j'ignorais l'existence. Eli David avait assez fait de mal et je devais arrêter cela.»

« En vous sacrifiant ? »

« Je n'avais trouvé que cette solution. »

Elle semblait désolée, de nouveau son regard croisa celui de Tony puis celui de Jethro.

« Et je suis là parce-que ? »

Il était clair pour le nouveau dirigeant du NCIS que son équipe avait besoin de lui auquel cas il n'aurait jamais rien su.

« Vous êtes le seul à avoir gardé quelques contacts avec le directeur David. Si vous entendez quoi que ce soit. Nous allons enquêter et retrouver Kate et Ari. Savoir pourquoi ils sont aujourd'hui menacés après plus de 5 ans. » Enchaîna Gibbs.

Vance hocha la tête et leur assura qu'il chercherait la fuite comme il le pourrait. Et il disparu sans un mot de plus. Décidément, son équipe numéro 1 le surprendrait toujours, pas toujours dans le bon sens mais ils étaient incroyables. Il eu une pensée pour Ziva qui avait préféré sacrifier sa vie sans en parler à qui que ce soit si ce n'est Gibbs pour sauver son frère et sa femme. Il comprit alors le comportement de son chef d'équipe. Il n'était pas en colère parce que Ziva avait trahi mais parce qu'elle s'était sacrifié, parce qu'elle allait à la mort de plein gré.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Désolée des fautes qui reste, j'ai la flegme de me relire plusieurs fois lol. N'hésitez pas à me faire par des incohérences.

Question: Est-ce que GIbbs vouvoie bien Vance? Je ne les regarde qu'en Anglais du coup j'ai un doute.

Merci encore.

A bientôt.


	4. Where are they?

A la seconde où Ziva ouvrit la porte de son appartement, elle su qu'il se passait quelque chose. En effet, la lumière était allumée.

Elle posa la main sur son arme et la retira sans bruit de son holster. Elle était épuisée après ces 24H non stop à chercher Kate et son frère mais ses sens étaient toujours en alerte. Elle avança prudemment dans l'entrée et soupira lorsqu'elle vit qui se trouvait tranquillement dans le canapé à regarder la tv.

« Vous savez qu'on vous cherche depuis 24h ! Non stop ! » Lança un Tony faussement en colère après avoir rangé son arme.

« Contente de te voir aussi Tony, après toutes ces années. » Reprit aussitôt Kate se levant du canapé.

Elle sembla chercher quelque chose des yeux et son visage refléta l'inquiétude.

« Tout va bien Kate, Sarah est avec Gibbs et Abby chez Ducky. »

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous allions abandonner la petite princesse dans une école pour filles ?* »

Ari fronça les sourcils, Ziva et Kate le frappèrent chacune le bras. Tony redevenait l'ancien Tony en présence de l'ancien agent du NCIS. Malgré tout, cela allégea l'atmosphère.

Ari s'approcha et prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras, Tony contre toutes attentes fit de même avec Caitlin.

Une fois les deux couples installés dans le canapé, Ari pu enfin s'expliquer.

« Nous sommes désolés de vous impliquer de nouveau dans nos problèmes mais nous n'avions aucune autre alternative. »

Ziva allait répliquer mais son frère reprit aussitôt.

« Il nous a fallu plus de 24H pour semer les hommes qui nous avaient débusqué et revenir vers vous. Nous vous avons laissé Sarah au cas où nos reflexes aient disparus. »

« Heureusement que non finalement. » Continua Kate prenant Ari par le bras.

Alors que Ziva et Tony étaient sur le point de poser la question la plus importante, l'ancien agent du NCIS sembla réaliser quelque chose et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Tony soudain inquiet.

Il reconnaissait ce sourire et à l'époque il en avait pour son grade chaque fois qu'il apparaissait sur le visage de son ancienne coéquipière.

« Que fais-tu avec Ziva à plus de minuit ? Chez elle ? »

L'italien se passa une main dans les cheveux, soudain nerveux, les yeux braqués sur Ari. L'israélien ne souriait pas. En réalité Tony se demandait s'il lui arrivait de sourire.

« On a vu de la lumière alors on est entré ? » Tenta-t-il.

Son regard passait de Kate qui semblait s'amuser à Ari qui ne reflétait aucune émotion. Ziva finit par réagir.

« Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas vu le caleçon de Tony sur mon lit en fouillant l'appartement ? »

L'italien se frappa le front, il aurait du prévoir une telle réaction de la part de sa partenaire. L'israélienne continua aussitôt.

« Qui vous a trouvé ? »

L'ancien espion du Hamas plongea alors le regard dans celui de sa sœur et Tony cru y lire une lueur d'inquiétude et de colère.

« Tu n'as pas une petite idée, _petite sœur_ *? »

La jeune femme se renferma sur elle-même. Ses doutes étaient vérifiés, et les choses ne s'arrangeraient pas.

« Laissez-moi deviner….Papa David le retour ? »

Kate et Ari hochèrent la tête, Ziva ferma les poings de colère. Elle se leva soudain et se dirigea vers la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient restés tirés.

Tony soupira, il allait devoir expliquer une fois de plus ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur absence et revenir sur l'épisode Somalie n'allait pas arranger les choses.

* * *

*1: Allusion à Princesse Sarah pour ceux qui n'aurait pas reconnu lol

*2: En hébreux dans le texte ^^

Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien.

Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'inattention et le fait que ce chapitre soit court, j'ai été malade ces derniers jours.

La suite risque de tarder, je prends l'avion demain et normalement je devrais pouvoir continuer mais sait-on jamais, je préfère vous prévenir à l'avance.

Merci encore à tous et à très vite.


	5. They're back

Lorsque l'italien eut terminé son récit, Ziva se trouvait à la cuisine toujours silencieuse. Caitlin blottie tout contre Ari semblait réellement désolée, son regard passait de Tony à sa belle-sœur.

Soudain l'israélien se leva et rejoignit sa sœur. Il se posta devant elle, la forçant ainsi à poser la bouilloire d'eau qu'elle venait de faire chauffer.

« Je suis dé… »

La jeune femme posa une main sur la bouche de son frère, esquissant un sourire.

« On ne s'excuse pas…c'est une marque de faiblesse. »

Kate sourit à l'allusion et Tony paraissait soucieux. En effet, il avait vu une lueur s'allumer dans le regard d'Ari durant son récit et cela l'inquiétait parce qu'il était incapable de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

« Je ne sais toujours pas comment ton caleçon a atterrit sur le lit de ma belle-sœur ? »

Kate venait de jeter un coussin sur Tony qui de nouveau posa les yeux sur Ari l'air anxieux.

« Kate ! Je te savais prude mais étant donné que tu as une petite princesse maintenant, je pense que tu sais comment tout cela se passe ? »

L'ancien agent du NCIS lui sourit, fière de son petit effet. De plus en plus surprit, Tony se laissa faire lorsque Ziva vînt s'asseoir sur ses genoux passant un bras autour de son cou. Ari venait de poser les tasses de thé sur la table basse et de reprendre sa place.

« Racontez ! Ari ne va pas te tuer Tony bon sang ! »

Ziva cru voir une des mimiques d'Abby sur le visage de Kate et sourit franchement pour la première fois.

Après tout, pourquoi ne pas leur parler. Tout serait bientôt terminé et la jeune femme venait de prendre sa décision quant aux prochaines actions à mener. Et compte tenu du comportement d'Ari, il était clair qu'il avait prit la même décision. Elle observa Caitlin quelque seconde avant de reprendre, et elle se rendit compte que la jeune femme savait. Elle était beaucoup trop détachée, beaucoup trop accrochée à son mari pour ne pas savoir ce qui se passerait par la suite. Et Ziva admira son courage et sa détermination. Elle ferait donc de même.

« Cela faisait quelques semaines que j'étais devenu l'agent David. Je me remettais peu à peu de toute cette histoire sans pour autant me rapprocher comme avant de l'équipe. J'étais persuadée que Tony m'en voulait, à juste titre d'ailleurs. Et puis un soir il est arrivé avec une pile de dvd en me disant qu'on ne devenait une vraie américaine que lorsqu'on connaissait ses classiques. »

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de l'Italien qui réprima un frisson, cette lueur qu'il avait vue en Ari venait d'apparaître chez Ziva. Il la laissa cependant reprendre resserrant instinctivement son étreinte.

« Et voilà comment chaque soir, Tony DiNozzo me montrait les plus beaux films américains des années 50. »

« Pas très original comme technique Tony, je te savais plus….je sais pas inventif. » Lança Kate taquine.

« Et ça a marché non ? » Répondit-il avant de recevoir une claque magistrale derrière la tête par sa partenaire.

« Tu oublie la partie la plus importante, mon petit derrière poilu. »

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, se remémorant ce fameux soir.

_Il était plus de minuit et comme chaque soir depuis une semaine, Ziva raccompagnait Tony à la porte. En général elle se contentait d'un geste de la main avant de refermer la porte mais ce soir là elle sentit le besoin de le remercier. Elle dormait mieux depuis quelques jours et les bizarreries de son partenaire la détendaient. De plus, elle savait à présent qu'il ne lui en voulait plus et que ces blagues incessantes sur le fait qu'elle devienne américaine n'étaient qu'une façade. _

_Alors qu'il lui faisait un petit signe d'au revoir, elle s'approcha passant une main derrière la nuque de l'italien qui s'était soudain figé. Et délicatement elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes et déjà la jeune femme reculait en le remerciant. Il murmura un pas de quoi avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, pensif._

_Alors que les portes s'ouvraient, il fit demi-tour s'infligeant une claque Gibbsienne tout en se traitant d'idiot. Il allait certainement se faire tuer dans les pires conditions mais peu lui importait à ce moment là. Il avait manqué la perdre plusieurs fois, et aujourd'hui la vie semblait leur sourire alors que la jeune femme reprenait peu à peu goût à la vie. Et c'était en partie grâce à lui. Il frappa à la porte et la devina en train de s'y diriger arme au poing. Les habitudes seraient longues à changer. Il s'annonça et elle ouvrit replaçant son arme à l'arrière de son jean._

_« Tu as oublié quelque chose ? »_

_« Oui… » Lança-t-il tout en claquant la porte derrière lui._

_Il s'approcha, posa ses mains de chaque coté du visage de Ziva et l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il était capable. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent, et l'italien attendit les foudres de la jeune femme._

_« Anthony DiNozzo ne se contente jamais d'un chaste baiser. » Lança-t-il le regard plongé dans celui de Ziva._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait avec fracas, Ziva accroché à Tony, ses jambes nouées autour de la taille de son partenaire._

« Qui est au courant ? » Demanda Kate sortant Ziva de ses souvenirs.

Tony secoua la tête et répondit.

« Personne, tu ne voudrais pas me voir mort si ? Entre Gibbs et sa règle numéro 12 et Abby pour ne pas lui en avoir parlé…. »

Ziva étouffa un bâillement.

« …je ne sais pas pour vous les fugitifs mais nous avons besoin de dormir un peu. Demain nous trouverons une solution, Gibbs aura une idée miraculeuse et tout ira bien. »

Personne ne répondit et Tony se força à sourire. Il venait de voir chez Kate le même regard qu'Ari et Ziva. Et ses tripes lui hurlèrent qu'il se passait quelque chose, pourtant il se contenta de prendre la main de la jeune femme et de se diriger vers la chambre. Et lorsque vingt minutes plus tard, Ziva le rejoignit au lit, il se contenta d'éteindre la lumière et de la serrer contre lui.

* * *

Voilà la suite, merci encore pour vos reviews. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir sur ce chapitre.

A bientôt,


	6. Love and Hate

Ziva attendit que Tony soit profondément endormit pour quitter la chambre, elle n'avait dormit que deux heures et bientôt trois heures du matin sonneraient. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps et, cette fois, elle devait une explication à son partenaire. La culpabilité la rongeait depuis sa décision et elle décida de s'en servir pour avancer plutôt que d'écouter cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlait de rester. Cette voix avait d'ailleurs une étrange ressemblance avec celle d'Abby.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau près de la fenêtre du salon, attrapa un stylo et du papier et commença à écrire.

_Tony,_

_Je vais, encore une fois, déroger à une des règles de Gibbs et m'excuser. Je te demande pardon, je romp une de mes promesses et je sais que cela risque de te faire du mal, encore. Mais je voudrais que tu comprennes, et je sais que tu le feras. Parce que malgré tout ce que tu peux faire croire aux autres, Anthony DiNozzo est quelqu'un de sensible et qui se souci des autres._

_Je pars parce que c'est le seul moyen d'arrêter cet homme et sauver Sarah et Kate. Elles ne méritent pas de se retrouver dans cette guerre familiale qui n'a que trop duré. Toi non plus tu ne méritais pas de te retrouver au milieu de tout ça et crois moi j'ai essayé de te tenir à l' écart. Mais, ces derniers mois ont été si différents pour moi, j'ai cru qu'une fois dans ma vie je pouvait me laisser aller à mes sentiments. Je me suis trompée visiblement._

_Nous n'avons jamais parlé de notre relation, nous contentant de vivre l'instant présent et de profiter l'un de l'autre. Ce séjour à Paris a été magique. Mais puisque la vie semble s'acharner contre nous, alors je voudrais te remercier. Tu m'as sorti de l'enfer, tu m'as aidé à reprendre goût à la vie et à croire en elle. Tu te caches sous tes airs macho mais je sais qui tu es au fond et crois moi cela en vaut largement la peine. Je t'ai vu changer ces dernières années, et peut être au fond que l'épisode Jeanne a fait de toi l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui. Malgré toutes les souffrances engendrés par toute cette histoire. Je t'en pris reste tel que tu es._

_Tu dois te demander ce qu'il me prend de parler ainsi, ce n'est pas la Ziva que tu connais. Et bien, comme tu as du le constater, moi aussi j'ai changé. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens moi-même. Je peux être aussi froide qu'un iceberg et aussi brulante qu'un volcan, tu l'as dit toi-même._

_Je m'étais jurée d'attendre une déclaration enflammée du grand Italien que tu es. Mais compte tenu des circonstances, je vais déroger à la règle._

_Voilà longtemps que mes sentiments pour toi sont profonds, je t'aime Tony._

_Pardonne-moi._

_Ziva._

Elle plia la feuille et inscrivit le prénom de son amant sur le dessus. Inspirant profondément, elle se leva et posa sa lettre en évidence sur le bar de la cuisine. Au même moment, Ari sortait de la chambre d'ami suivit de près par Kate. Elle avait un air grave. Elle jouait incroyablement bien la comédie se dit soudain Ziva. Elle avait feint sa bonne humeur devant Tony.

Les deux anciens assassins du Mossad posèrent leur sac à dos dans l'entrée, Kate se tenait à l'écart les bras croisés autour de son torse. Ziva s'approcha de sa belle sœur et contre toute attente la prit dans ses bras.

« Il va t'en vouloir, il va être très en colère…il comprendra…plus tard. » Murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille de l'ancien agent du NCIS.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je sais comment gérer Tony. » Fût tout ce que Kate pu dire.

« Je ferai tout pour te le ramener, je te le promet… » Acheva Ziva.

Elle s'était détachée avant que Caitlin ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Ari s'approcha alors, ils s'étaient tout dit, ils s'étaient fait leurs adieux. Il posa le dos de sa main sur la joue de sa femme en une caresse tendre et emplie d'amour. Puis il l'embrassa sur le front et fit demi-tour sans se retourner. Ziva ouvrit la porte et les deux anciens agents du Mossad disparurent. Kate soupira, essuya une larme et repartit dans la chambre, tout en sachant qu'elle ne dormirait plus.

Elle su qu'elle s'était endormie malgré tout lorsque Tony fit irruption dans sa chambre, la lettre de Ziva à la main.

« Je le savais ! » Hurla-t-il.

Kate s'assit sur son lit et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. 7H du matin.

« Tony calme toi. »

Elle savait que rien n'y ferait et pourtant elle devait tenter de le résonner. Il était capable de partir à leur poursuite, il l'avait déjà fait.

Il s'arrêta la regardant soudain, les larmes dans ses yeux n'avaient pas disparues et le jeune homme comprit.

« Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit ! Tu n'as rien fait ! Elle est parti se faire tuer ! ENCORE ! »

Il frappa violemment contre la porte du dressing, l'enfonçant presque totalement. Il jura et la douleur se propagea dans son bras. Il secoua la main se demandant s'il ne s'était pas cassé quelque chose. Il ne vit pas arriver la gifle monumentale de son ancienne partenaire.

« Ari aussi est parti se faire tuer ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Eli David ne s'arrêtera pas, tu le sais comme moi ! Il sont les seuls à pouvoir encore faire quelque chose ! Et malgré tout ce que j'aurai pu dire ils ne m'auraient pas écouté ! J'ai une petite fille Tony et sa sécurité passe avant tout. Ari le savait, et Ziva a prit sa décision seule. Nous savions déjà qu'Ari partirait en arrivant chez vous ! »

Les larmes trop longtemps contenue se déversèrent malgré elle et Tony vit une autre Kate. Une femme paniquée à l'idée de perdre l'homme de sa vie et il s'en voulu aussitôt. Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi mais elle les avait quitté si longtemps auparavant. Et devenir mère changeait une femme.

Il se détacha de la jeune femme et, de sa main encore valide, attrapa le téléphone qui tronait sur la table de chevet.

« Si je le pouvais je le tuerais moi-même. Je hais cette homme… »

Il composa un numéro, Kate le regardait incrédule sachant pertinemment que Tony parlait du directeur du Mossad.

« …McGee déjà debout tant mieux. Je veux que tu me trouve le vol prit par Ziva et Ari pour Tel Aviv ! »

« Tony mais… »

« Tout de suite Tim ! »

Le jeune agent sursauta lorsqu'il entendit son prénom et se précipita sur son ordinateur. Quelque chose de grave avait du se passer, Tony ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom.

« Pas de Ziva David, ni de James Mackensie sur aucun vol depuis Washington ou New-York… »

Tony expira longuement, il allait peut être pouvoir les rattraper.

« …attends, j'ai Lisa et Tommy Dinardo en vol en ce moment même de New-York à Tel Aviv. Tony que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rejoins nous chez Ducky. »

Et l'italien raccrocha.

Le téléphone de Ziva étant parfaitement sécurisé, Tony ne se soucia pas des conséquences de son appel. Il se retourna vers Kate.

« Habille toi, nous partons. »

Il se retourna la laissant seule. Kate venait de voir un tout nouveau Tony et comprit soudain qu'elle voyait le vrai Tony à l'œuvre, celui qu'il ne laissait que rarement apparaître.

Trentes minutes plus tard, ils sonnaient chez le médecin légiste, après s'être assuré de ne pas avoir été suivit. C'est un Gibbs anxieux qui leur ouvrit la porte, il ne paru pas surprit de voir Kate entrer suivit rapidement par un Tony visiblement angoissé et nerveux.

« Kate ! »

Abby venait d'apparaître et de sauter au cou de son amie.

« Contente de te voir Abby, Ducky tu as l'air en forme. Tony montre ta main à notre cher docteur. »

L'italien secoua la tête mais l'œil réprobateur de Gibbs le fit changer d'avis. Timothy allait parler lorsqu'une minuscule tornade brune fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Maman ! »

« Mon cœur, tu vas bien ? »

Kate s'agenouilla et prit sa fille dans ses bras, la serrant contre son cœur. L'enfant rendit son étreinte à sa mère et hocha la tête lorsqu'elle s se détachèrent l'une de l'autre.

« Où sont papa et tante Ziva ? » demanda alors la petite .

« Partis en voyage mon cœur, peux-tu aller voir si oncle Tony et Ducky ont besoin d'aide ? »

La fillette hocha la tête et disparu du salon. Kate se leva et se retourna vers Gibbs.

« Kate ? » Demanda Abby d'une toute petite voix et plus inquiète que jamais.

« Ils sont parti pour Tel Aviv comme McGee a du vous le dire. Il vont mettre un terme à toute cette histoire. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa faire lorsqu'Abby la prit dans ses bras.

* * *

Merci encore pour vos reviews et voilà déjà la suite, je me suis sentie inspirée hier soir. Je m'excuse à nouveau pour les quelques fautes qui restent.

A bientôt,

Et ne m'en voulez pas après ce chapitre lol


	7. Coming back

Ziva avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de son frère et fermé les yeux. Elle savait qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle dorme. Hélas les récents évènements et la décision qu'elle avait prise l'en empêchait. Tout comme Ari d'ailleurs.

« Tu aurais du rester. » Murmura soudain Ari, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Et te laisser t'amuser tout seul ? »

Elle se rendit soudain compte que Tony déteignait sur elle, elle en eut un pincement au cœur.

« Qu'aurais-je dis à ta fille, lorsqu'elle m'aurait demandé pourquoi son papa est parti tout seul à la mort ? »

Ari soupira.

« Et que lui aurais-je dis lorsqu'elle m'aurait demandé pourquoi j'ai laissé sa tante encore une fois régler nos affaires. »

Cette fois ce fût Ziva qui soupira, elle serra plus fort les acoudoirs de son fauteuil.

« Dormons maintenant, _petite sœur._ »

Bizarrement, ils ne s'exprimaient presque plus dans leur langue maternelle, préférant celle d'adoption.

C'est un cauchemar qui éveilla la jeune femme peu avant l'atterrissage, sans un bruit elle inspira profondément. Hélas Ari venait de sentir la tête de sa sœur se redresser et ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de Ziva.

« Les vieux démons ne sont jamais bien loin… » Lança-t-elle l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

Elle les savait proche de l'arrivée et avait revêtu son masque d'assassin. Ari posa une main sur sa joue avant de faire de même. A présent, ils n'avaient plus qu'un seul objectif.

Ils avaient bien choisit leur vol, leur atterrissage à Tel Aviv se fit de nuit. Ils avaient tout le temps de rejoindre la villa d'Eli et avec un peu de chance, ils y arriveraient sans encombre. Après tout, ils avaient vécu la plus grande partie de leur vie dans cette maison. La sortie de l'aéroport se fit sans problèmes majeurs, ils avaient réussi la première phase de leur plan. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ari et Ziva roulaient, dans une voiture volée, en direction de la maison de leur enfance. Eli n'était certainement pas encore rentré, cela aiderait grandement.

A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, Tony tournait comme un lion en cage au NCIS. Kate était restée chez Ducky avec Abby et sa fille. Les trois hommes avaient préféré retourner au bureau.

Gibbs avait disparu dans le bureau de Leon Vance dès leur arrivée alors que McGee s'attablait devant son ordinateur. Il avait mit des alertes sur les vols de retour pour Lisa et Tommy Dinardo. Il savait que cela ne servirait certainement à rien mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et voir Tony dans cet état de nerfs le perturbait. Il avait renoncé à lui demander de s'asseoir. Le jeune homme faisait les cent pas, sa main gauche complètement bandé. Il cherchait une idée, n'importe laquelle pour aider Ziva et Ari. Il s'arrêta soudain regardant sa blessure, Ducky lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'une foulure et que d'ici quelques jours il n'y paraîtrait plus. Il aurait voulu que cela s'applique à la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur.

« DiNozzo rentre chez toi ! » lança Gibbs du haut des escaliers.

« J'peux pas patron… »

Il soupira, il devait le dire à Gibbs et tant pis pour ses fichues règles. Il leva les yeux vers Jethro puis se dirigea sans un mot vers l'ascenseur. Gibbs le suivit sous les yeux étonnés de McGee.

« Que veux-tu Tony ? » Demanda Gibbs une fois la cage de métal bloquée.

« Euh… » Il se passa une main nerveusement derrière la nuque. « …Ziva et moi nous avons légèrement violée une de tes règles. »

Voilà c'était dit, il se demanda soudain pourquoi il avouait cela maintenant. Il avait peut être besoin de réconfort et malgré les apparences, Gibbs était le seul qui à pouvoir le faire.

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? »

Tony leva les yeux, curieux.

« Ce sourire chez Ziva vient bien de quelque part triple idiot. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué un changement chez elle depuis quelques mois. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est devenue américaine et agent définitif du NCIS ! »

Ouah ! Pensa le jeune homme, c'était une longue phrase pour Gibbs.

La main de Jethro se posa sur l'épaule de son agent, puis il relança l'ascenseur et sortit sans laisser à Tony la moindre chance de répliquer

« Au fait….tu devrais aller voir Abby….avant qu'elle ne te tue…. » Termina Gibbs, un sourire un coin.

Tony n'en cru pas ses oreilles, l'heure était grave, Ziva risquait de ne pas revenir et il faisait des blagues ! Il eut envie de hurler après son patron et se rendit compte qu'il essayait seulement de lui changer les idées. Il hocha la tête et referma les portes de l'ascenseur. McGee cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de recevoir une claque derrière la tête.

« Rentre chez toi McGee… »

Le jeune homme se replongea dans son ordinateur sans répondre à son chef d'équipe.

Lorsque Tony arriva chez Ducky, Abby ne lui laissa pas le temps de sonner et ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

« Tonyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! »

La gothique le traîna à l'intérieur avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ! Pauvre Tony ! Elle va revenir tu sais, elle revient toujours ! Je le sais, c'est obligé, c'est notre Ziva et rien ne peux arrêter notre Ziva. En plus Ari est avec elle, ce sont les meilleurs tu sais !»

DiNozzo se contenta de serrer son amie dans ses bras, Kate avait du lui parler. Tant mieux, il n'aurait su comment lui annoncer.

« Comment va Kate ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se séparaient enfin.

« Elle fait front… » Lança-t-elle soudain triste.

« …pour Sarah. » Acheva la jeune femme.

Elle prit la main valide de son ami et l'entraîna au salon, le reste de leurs amis venaient de commencer une partie d'un jeu de société dont il ignorait jusque là l'existence.

A Tel-Aviv, Eli David venait de rentrer chez lui. Lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau, la lumière s'alluma soudain. Et s'il fut surpris, il se garda bien de le montrer. Ari se tenait debout derrière son fauteuil de bureau, alors que Ziva derrière son dos fermait la porte.

« Bonsoir, _papa._ » Lança l'ancien espion du Hamas.

Jamais depuis 5 ans, Ari n'avait eut cet expression là sur le visage. Eli tourna la tête et se rendit compte que Ziva arborait la même. Son fils tapota sur le dessus de la chaise, lui intimant de venir le rejoindre. L'arme qu'il tenait à la main le dissuadant de toute objection. Ziva dos à la porte jouait avec son couteau, son glock étant à portée de main à l'arrière de son jean.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air surpris de nous voir, n'est-ce pas ? Quel acteur, je sais à présent d'où nous tenons notre habileté. » Continua le jeune homme.

Ziva ne disait toujours rien, Eli s'installa dans son fauteuil sans une seule expression sur le visage si ce n'est l'arrogance habituelle qu'on pouvait y lire. Il avait l'air confiant alors que ces propres enfants se trouvaient sur le point de l'abattre.

Eli bougea légèrement, ce qui n'échappa ni à Ari ni à Ziva. La jeune femme eut un rire désincarné, celui qui faisait frémir ses assaillants en tant normal.

« Tu croyais que nous allions laisser les alarmes ? Tu nous as toujours sous-estimés. Et pourtant regarde-nous. Les deux meilleurs assassins du monde. Malgré tous tes efforts nous sommes encore en vie. »

Elle parlait calmement et pourtant toute la haine contenue transparaissait dans ses paroles.

« Et bien devine quelle sera notre dernière action en tant qu'assassins ? » Enchaîna Ari sur le même ton que sa sœur.

«Je suis heureuse que _maman_ et Tali ne soient plus là pour contempler tes actions de père attentionné. »

Cette fois, le directeur laissa passer une émotion sur son visage et Ziva et Ari sourirent.

« Regarde ce que tu as fait de nous ! Et lorsque nous avons tenté de nous en sortir, tu as continué à nous nuire ! Ne pouvais-tu pas nous laisser en paix ? Tu as fait de nous des monstres et lorsque quelques personnes nous rendent notre âme, tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de lancer des hommes à nos trousses et nous l'enlever, encore ! »

Si Ari n'avait plus rien à dire à son père, Ziva elle voulait une fois pour toute clore cette partie de sa vie.

« Et bien soit…redevenons ces monstres sans émotions. »

Elle rangea son couteau dans son holster à sa cheville droite et sortit son arme, le pointant sur le visage d'Eli qui, s'il ne disait rien, pour la première fois de sa vie n'en menait pas large. Ari posa le canon du glock sur l'arrière du crâne de son père.

« Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'une émotion autre que l'arrogance passe sur son visage, Ziva. »

La jeune femme approuva du chef et s'approcha l'arme toujours braqué sur son géniteur. C'était tout ce qu'il était pour elle à présent.

* * *

Allez une fois n'est pas coutume, je met la suite en avance. Je suis en vacances, il pleut et je suis toujours inspirée j'en profite on ne sait jamais quand arrivera la prochaine vague du syndrome de la page blanche.

Et voilà.

La suite demain normalement sauf si j'écris aussi vite qu'aujourd'hui. Je vais peut être continuer un début de fic sur stargate aussi pour les amateurs ^^


	8. Choices

Cela faisait plus de 24h que Ziva et Ari avaient quitté Washington. Il était presque l'heure d'aller déjeuner et Tony s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses amis chez Ducky. Il n'était plus resté seul depuis le départ de sa partenaire. Tenir compagnie à Kate et Sarah l'aidait à ne pas penser à la jeune femme. En réalité, chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de Sarah, il reconnaissait celui de Ziva et d'Ari. Et chaque fois, il se demandait s'il allait la revoir un jour.

Il entra dans la maison du docteur une vingtaine de minutes après avoir quitté le bureau, trois cartons de pizza dans les mains.

« Pizza pour tous le monde ! » Hurla-t-il en refermant la porte.

Il faisait toujours attention mais les deux hommes qui avaient débusqué Kate et sa famille semblaient avoir littéralement disparus.

Ils s'attablèrent tous au salon, autour de la grande table de dîner de l'écossais. Un léger cliquetis attira l'attention de Tony et Kate. L'italien, passa discrètement son arme de secours à son amie avant de quitter la pièce son arme à la main.

Et ce qu'il vit dans l'entrée lui coupa le souffle, il ne mit pas 3 secondes à ranger son arme et se précipiter vers la personne qui lui faisait face. Ziva et Ari étaient de retour, plus fatigués et pale que jamais mais ils étaient en vie.

« Kate ! Tu devrais venir voir qui est de retour ! » Hurla-t-il avant d'attraper violemment sa partenaire et la serrer contre lui.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle frissonne dans ses bras. La jeune femme grimaça lorsque Tony relacha son étreinte, surprit et inquiet. Il l'examina de la tête aux pieds sans un mot et se rendit compte que son bras gauche pendait contre son flanc. Il avait du se passer quelque chose.

De son coté Kate venait de se précipiter dans les bras de son mari, ils étaient de retour sain et sauf.

« Ziva ? » Demanda alors l'italien.

Sarah arriva dans la pièce se jetant dans les bras que lui tendait son père. Abby et Ducky ne tardèrent pas et la jeune femme se contenta de tomber dans les bras du docteur…pour le moment.

« Ducky, je vais avoir besoin de votre assistance. »

L'écossais fronça des sourcils, la jeune femme retira la veste qui entourait ses épaules. Une légère tâche de sang venait d'apparaître sur la chemise de celle-ci. Tony passa un bras autour de sa taille et pour une fois Ziva ne dit rien. Elle était épuisée et la présence de son partenaire la réconfortait, cela atténuait la douleur. Elle avait, en effet, refusé les antidouleurs proposés par son frère. Elle était beaucoup trop épuisée et ils avaient un avion à prendre, il fallait rester crédible.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Kate une fois installée dans le canapé du salon.

Sarah jouait tranquillement aux pieds d'Ari, qui avait un bras autour des épaules de sa femme. Ducky venait de faire asseoir Ziva sur un tabouret aidé par Tony. Abby avait littéralement disparue, elle était probablement en train de téléphoner à Gibbs.

Celui-ci entra quelques secondes après suivit d'une Abby extatique accrochée au cou de McGee. Les alertes de l'informaticien avaient bipés à la seconde où Lisa et Tommy passaient les contrôles de police à Washington.

Ziva grimaça lorsque Ducky retira sa chemise puis les bandages effectués par Ari. Tony ne la quittait pas d'une semelle.

« Pas de morphine Ducky… »

Le docteur posa une main sur la joue dans la jeune femme avant d'approuver, il s'occuperait des antidouleurs après leur récit.

« Heureusement que ton frère n'a pas perdu son habilité pour la chirurgie. » Lança le vieil homme en voyant la plaie propre et suturé.

« J'ai fait avec les moyens du bord, dans l'urgence. La balle est ressortie de l'autre côté, à priori il n'y a rien pas de dégâts important. »

Ducky approuva du chef avant de poser ses yeux sur la jeune femme.

« Je vais devoir désuturer ma chère, le fil n'est pas de première jeunesse et il y a risque d'infection. »

Ziva se contenta d'approuver sans un mot alors que Tony se passait sa main valide sur le visage.

« Quel partie de mon appartement à tu détruis Tony ? » Lança-t-elle alors pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

Tony ne pu que l'admirer plus encore, sa plaie devait la faire souffrir le martyr et s'était à peine perceptible dans sa voix.

« Le placard de la chambre d'ami….mais pour ma défense tu l'avais bien cherché… »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, signe que sa colère était passée. Elle avait d'ailleurs disparu à la seconde où il l'avait vu dans l'entrée.

Ziva grimaça un sourire sous la douleur, et Gibbs choisit se moment pour détourner son attention.

« Les deux héros peuvent-ils nous raconter ce qui vous à prit et ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Ziva se sentit fautive et accepta ce sentiment, ils avaient bien cherché les remontrances de Gibbs après tout.

« Eli David ne nous ennuiera plus. » Lança alors Ari.

Kate ferma les yeux, alors ils l'avaient fait certes pour le bien de leur famille mais à présent tout était à recommencer. Les cauchemars, le sentiment de solitude, cette habitude qu'ils avaient de penser ne pas mériter l'amour et le bonheur. Cela lui avait prit du temps et cela recommençait. Tony devrait gérer la situation de manière identique à présent.

Et soudain, Ziva sourit à son frère. C'était un réel sourire de joie et cela désarçonna le reste de leurs amis. Il était temps de tout raconter, ils commencèrent alors leur récit depuis leur départ de Washington.

Et Ziva enchaîna lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la partie la plus importante se remémorant les dernières heures.

_ « Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'une émotion autre que l'arrogance passe sur son visage, Ziva. »_

_La jeune femme approuva du chef et s'approcha l'arme toujours braqué sur son géniteur. C'était tout ce qu'il était pour elle à présent._

_Elle appuya sur la détente, Eli ne broncha pas mais ne cacha pas son étonnement quand rien ne vint. Cette fois ce fut Ari qui éclata de rire, le même rire que sa sœur._

_« Tu croyais que nous allions faire la seule chose qui ferait de nous des assassins de nouveau ? » Demanda le jeune homme sans pour autant retirer son arme du crane de son père._

_Ziva retira la sécurité de son arme avant de la replacer à l'arrière de son jean._

_« Ecoute bien à présent. Tu vas oublier cet épisode, tu vas oublier Ari et Kate. Tu m'oublie et jamais plus tu n'enverras des hommes à nos trousses. Si jamais cela recommence, s'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, s'en est finit du directeur du Mossad. »_

_Ari enchaîna aussitôt._

_« Ta mort ne risque pas de lancer le Mossad à nos trousses. Tes deux sbires, sont quelque part à pourrir dans une rue malfamée de New-York. »_

_Les deux assassins à la solde du directeur David, les avaient suivit jusque dans cette rue où les anciens agents du Mossad récupéraient leurs faux passeports. Les hommes d'Eli avaient ouvert le feu les premiers, ne laissant que très peu de marge à Ziva et Ari._

_« Et puis tu as tellement d'ennemi… » Termina enfin le jeune homme._

_« Tu as compris ? » Demanda Ziva le regard fermé._

_Eli ne répondit pas, il avait tout de même perdu de sa superbe._

_« Réponds à ma petite sœur ! » Lança Ari enfonçant son arme derrière la tête de son père._

_Le directeur du Mossad se contenta de hocher la tête. Il n'avait rien à dire, s'il parlait Ari risquait de l'abattre et Ziva aussi._

_« Je l'espère bien pour toi. » Acheva-t-elle._

_Ari rangea son arme derrière son jean et sortit une seringue de sa manche gauche. Il planta l'aiguille dans le cou de son père qui ferma les yeux dans la seconde qui suivit._

La fierté pouvait se lire dans les yeux de leurs amis lorsque Ziva termina son récit. Kate regarda soudain son mari et reprit d'un ton léger et soulagé.

« Ca n'explique pas la balle dans l'épaule de Ziva. »

Ari grimaça et Tony se rendit compte que c'était la première émotion sur le visage de l'israélien.

« Raconte-leur. » Continua Ziva se blottissant contre Tony.

Ducky avait terminé de penser la plaie et Tony venait de l'installer dans le canapé face à son frère et sa femme. La morphine, qu'elle venait enfin d'accepter, n'allait pas tarder à faire effet. Et dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, ses yeux se fermeraient dans quelques minutes. Après tout elle était en sécurité, elle n'avait pas à lutter contre la drogue.

« Alors que nous franchissions le dernier mur, Ziva vit un laser pointé dans mon dos. Probablement un garde qui faisait du sèle, ils étaient censés être tous endormis. Elle m'a poussé, j'ai sauté et elle a prit la balle à ma place. J'ai heureusement réagit rapidement et rattrapé ma petite sœur avant de m'échapper, mon précieux fardeau dans les bras. »

Ziva sourit tout en fermant les yeux. Les voix autour d'elle se faisaient déjà plus lointaines. Elle entendit Tony faire une blague à l'attention de son frère et sourit de nouveau. Les deux hommes allaient peut être s'entendre, Ari avait changé et il venait de le prouver. Kate lança une boutade à Tony et Ziva n'entendit plus rien.

* * *

Et voilà, nous sommes presque à la fin.

Je pense continuer un chapitre ou deux.

Merci à vous et à bientôt :o)


	9. Everything is fine

Ziva s'éveilla en sursaut plusieurs heures plus tard, elle sentit une main sur son ventre et ses instincts reprirent le dessus. Et sans qu'elle ne contrôle rien, elle pivota et sa main droite vint enserrer la carotide de l'homme allongé près d'elle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Tony, qui ne bougea pas attendant patiemment qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Le souffle court, elle le relâcha et se laissa tomber sur le dos, ignorant le rappel douloureux de son épaule. Elle l'avait bien mérité après tout. Elle ne s'excusa pas, Tony le lui avait interdit les premiers temps de leur relation.

« A quoi bon s'excuser, on ne t'a apprit qu'à survivre Zi. Il faut réapprendre à vivre à présent » Avait-il dit la première fois qu'elle s'en était prise à lui.

Et puis à mesure des semaines, les cauchemars et les réactions violentes au réveil s'étaient estompés.

« Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? » Murmura-t-elle soudain.

Tony sentit une telle lassitude et culpabilité dans sa voix. Il se redressa s'appuyant sur sa main valide et força la jeune femme à le regarder.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »

Et Ziva regretta sa question. Elle savait, en effet, ce qui allait suivre et elle n'était pas certaine de sa réaction, surtout après ces dernières heures.

« Je crois que c'est parce que je t'aime » Avoua-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

A ce moment là, Anthony DiNozzo su qu'il avait changé, prononcer ces mots ne lui faisaient plus aussi peur.

Il l'a prit délicatement dans ses bras lorsque les premières larmes perlèrent aux yeux de sa compagne. Elle nicha son visage dans le creux du cou de son partenaire, se laissant aller pour la première fois de sa vie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tony se retrouvaient sur le dos, Ziva à califourchon sur lui, l'embrassant avidement.

« Surtout ne change jamais. » Murmura-t-il.

Elle venait de délaisser ses lèvres pour son cou, les mains de l'italien quant à elles, n'étaient pas restées inactives.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Ari venait de se réveiller calmement. Il n'avait plus jamais eu de réaction violente après avoir fui avec Kate. Il avait décidé de changer et la violence avait été sa priorité. Les premiers temps, il s'enfermait chaque soir dans la cave et frappait dans un sac de sable jusqu'à épuisement. C'est ainsi et grâce à sa femme qu'il avait combattu ses démons. La naissance de sa fille avait également bien changé la personnalité de l'ancien agent du Mossad. La fillette était justement la raison de son réveil. Elle avait, en effet, réussi à échapper à sa mère et se faufiler dans la chambre occupée par son père. Kate n'avait pu la rattraper à temps.

« Sarah, je t'avais dis de laisser papa dormir ! » La gronda-t-elle gentiment tout en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Ari allongé sur le dos faisait sauter sa fille dans les airs, laquelle hurlait de rire.

« Pardon maman. » Réussit-elle à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

Kate ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, sa famille était réunie et c'était bien le plus important.

De très longues minutes plus tard, Ziva sommeillait la tête posée sur le torse de Tony, son bras gauche en travers de son torse. Il lui faisait encore souffrir mais elle avait connu largement pire.

« Tu crois qu'on nous a entendu ? » Demanda Tony le sourire aux lèvres.

« Il vaut mieux pour toi qu'Ari n'ait rien entendu… » Ajouta-t-elle joueuse.

Tony éclata de rire.

« Ari ne me fera rien, je le sais. C'est un gentil. »

Ziva fronça les sourcils, que c'était-il passé après qu'elle se soit endormie. Elle ne posa pourtant pas la question. Elle se contenta de soupirer d'aise, elle allait peut être dormir encore un peu finalement.

Elle entendit Tony faire une allusion à un personnage d'un film qu'elle ne connaissait pas sans pour autant réagir. Elle sombrait dans une douce léthargie et les caresses de son partenaire sur sa colonne vertébrale n'aidaient pas à la tenir éveillée.

Gibbs arriva à la villa de son ami aux environs de 19h. Abby avait organisé une immense fête et tenait absolument à ce que tout le monde soit présent. McGee avait du, à regret, l'aider toute l'après midi. Son regard implorant n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Jethro qui d'un simple geste de la main lui avait ordonné de ne pas l'accompagner au bureau.

Il devait voir Vance pour régler les détails de la réapparition soudaine de Kate et Ari. Le directeur n'avait pas été très enchanté mais, n'ayant pas de mauvaises nouvelles de la part du Mossad, avait consentit à faire de son mieux pour ressusciter Kate et donner une nouvelle vie à Ari. Il allait devoir des services à plus d'une personne mais après tout pourquoi pas. Il allait faire une bonne action et Jennifer Sheppard avait consentie la première fois à les aider. Pourquoi pas lui.

C'est donc avec une bonne nouvelle qu'il pénétra dans la maison. Et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, Abby avait bien travaillé, la décoration était parfaite. McGee affalé dans le canapé du salon semblait épuisé mais il avait le sourire aux lèvres ce qui était bien suffisant. Il ne manquait plus que les principaux intéressés.

Kate, Sarah et Ari ne tardèrent pas à descendre et la petite fille frappa dans ses mains tout en sautant à pied joint lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'avait préparé Abby. La gothique imita rapidement Sara et tous ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Dix minutes plus tard, Ziva et Tony rejoignait le petit groupe et Gibbs ne tarda pas à annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Sarah et Abby se mirent à reproduire leur petite danse de la joie aussitôt. L'enfant ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait mais elle adorait imiter sa nouvelle amie.

Il y avait finalement du bon dans toute cette histoire. Eli David était peut être homme sans cœur mais ses malversations avait réunie une famille longtemps séparée et c'est tout ce que le NCIS retenait à présent.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est déjà finit.

Merci pour vos reviews.

Qui sait il y aura peut être une suite, j'ai quelques idées.

Par contre ça ne sera pas tout de suite, je continue mes vacances et cette fois je n'aurai pas le net. J'aurai mon calepin toutefois donc à mon retour dans une semaine :o)


End file.
